The Ice Cream Experiment
by softywolf
Summary: Initially, the trip to the grocery store had been for milk, bread and cheese – the basics. Dean definitely hadn't been planning on buying ice cream.


Initially, the trip to the grocery store had been for milk, bread and cheese – the basics. Dean definitely hadn't been planning on buying ice cream. That is until he walked past the frozen section and saw it. The idea came seemingly from nowhere but it had probably come from his growing frustration-of-the-sexual-kind. He added two cartons of chocolate to his basket (because apparently angels-turned-human loved chocolate) and headed to the check-out with thoughts of seduction and cold ice cream on warm skin filling his head.

Back at Bobby's, he was opening the fridge to put away the milk when Castiel joined him. It was practically impossible to fend off the smirk that wanted to stretch across his lips as Cas used the tip of his finger to wipe away the condensation that had gathered on one of the cartons.

"What is this?" he asked. His interest in all things edible was blaringly obvious.

"It's ice cream. Says it right there on the box," Dean answered as he wadded the grocery bags up and stuffed them into the trashcan. He turned back to find Cas glaring at him.

"I _can_ read, Dean," he huffed turning away from the counter to narrow his gaze in the hunter's direction. "I just don't understand the appeal."

"Of course you don't, Cas," he laughed as he retrieved a bowl and an ice cream scoop from the respective cabinet and drawer. Cas watched expectantly, wide blue eyes catching ever single movement of Dean's as he tore the ice cream box open. "It will change your life, man."

Dean didn't have to give the whole 'this-is-cold-and-will-hurt-your-teeth-if-you-aren't-careful' lecture again because Cas had learned the hard way with a red Icee. So he just watched as Cas tentatively touched his tongue to the ice cream. A low grumble of approval escaped from Cas making Dean feel pretty damn pleased with himself.

"Dean, I find that the smug look on your face makes me want to lie and then cause you physical harm," Castiel told him before he licked at the chocolate again. His eyes fluttered before closing, long lashes dancing on his pale cheeks. "Unfortunately, this _is_ life changing. Can we have this for dinner?"

"What did I tell you about chocolate as a meal, Cas?" Dean managed to ask through his laughter.

"You say it will make me sick but I find it hard to believe that something this delicious could make me anything but happy."

Cas was scooping more up with his spoon when Dean noticed that he'd a little smudge of it on the corner of his mouth. Before he could even think it through and possibly talk himself out of it, he had stepped closer and brought his mouth to the former angels. With the taste of chocolate on his lips, Dean pulled away to find Cas staring at him with wide eyes.

"You, uh…you had some ice cream on your face," Dean explained as he forced himself to step back even though his body wanted to do the exact opposite. As the kitchen filled with a silence heavy with tension, Dean opened the fridge and grabbed a beer from the top shelf. He popped it open and took a drink before Cas spoke again, just his name in an obvious attempt to draw his focus away from the tiled floor.

"I seem to have gotten more on my face," Cas explained when Dean looked up. And yeah, he could see that. The chocolate-y substance was smeared across Cas' mouth in a manner that made it _very_ clear he had done it on purpose. But Dean didn't question it or wait for Cas to say anything more – he just went with it. His beer was placed on the counter and his hands settled against warm cheeks. He drew the other man closer until he could swipe his tongue slowly across Cas' closed mouth.

When he went in for a second lick, Cas' tongue flicked out and met Dean's. The whimper that pulled itself from Dean was unexpected and he would deny it had happened until his last day. But it was that noise that convinced Cas to drop all of his inhibitions (and the ice cream bowl) so that he could pull Dean flush against himself.

Dean had decided, the first time it happened, that kissing Cas was a lot like eating pie. Maybe it was because he liked both quiet a damn bit. But Cas' lips were sweet and plump like apples and it made Dean happy way down somewhere in his_ fucking_ soul. And while Dean really liked pie, he was absolutely certain that he liked Castiel a lot more. Especially at that moment when their mouths were moving together and their tongues were touching lazily, over and over, until Dean couldn't taste the chocolate dessert in Cas' anymore and he pulled away.

"Do you want me to show you a better way to eat ice cream?" Dean asked and he may have been enjoying this a little more than he should have been. But Cas nodded in complacency, letting Dean grasp his hand with the one that wasn't holding a box of ice cream and lead him up stairs to his room. He kicked the door closed behind them before demanding, "Clothes. Off. Now."

He watched with hungry eyes as layer after layer of Cas' clothing was peeled away. "Lay down," he growled out, advancing on Cas until he had no choice but to comply. When Cas looked comfortable on the navy sheets, Dean climbed up beside him with the carton of ice cream, placing it near his hip. He took the scoop and dug it in until he found that he had a sufficient amount. Only then did he move closer.

"Dean, I thought I was going to be eating more ice cream," Cas pouted slightly but his eyes flashed with a filthy look that made Dean shudder.

"I don't know, Cas. I think you've had enough," Dean replied, meeting Cas' gaze with a wicked one of his own. "Maybe I want some." With that said, Dean dropped the rapidly melting chocolate onto Cas' abdomen. A gasp slipped between Cas' parted lips and Dean gobbled it up with his own before moving his mouth lower. His tongue was warm in comparison to the strangely tasty treat and the sensation made Castiel's cock jump in response.

"Dean," he groaned as the hunter flattened his tongue and followed the trail of ice cream to just above his erection. The next groan that came from Castiel was one of frustration as Dean pulled away and reached for the ice cream again. Dean simply laughed and excavated more from the box. This time he let the ice cream slide onto Castiel's left nipple, his mouth following promptly after.

Dean licked slowly at the bud of Cas' nipple, humming in pleasure as he felt it grow stiff from the attention it was receiving. While he was finishing up, Cas' hands pawed at the buttons of his shirt and Dean was tempted to stop him, to push those long fingers away. But the urgency he felt, the primal need to have Castiel's skin on his own was stronger so he let himself be disrobed. Then he stretched himself across the Cas' lengthy body, nuzzling his nose into the warm neck and peppering it with small kisses. As soon as he felt he'd satisfied his need plenty, he pulled away and went back to the ice cream.

The next scoop (and probably the last seeing as it was turning to liquid rather quickly) fell just above Cas' twitching cock with a satisfying plop. And Dean licked around the base of it, pressing his tongue roughly against skin and smirking when he heard a jagged moan from the man beneath him. A moan that turned into the chanting of Dean's name as he began to lick at the head. The taste of chocolate and precome lingered on his tongue when he pulled away to gaze up at the writhing being he still had a hard time believing was Cas.

"You like that, huh, Cas?" He asked but he didn't wait for a reply. Instead, Dean ducked his head back down and captured the thick head of Cas' cock between his lips. He hummed softly as he pushed down, taking more and more of it into his mouth. He swiped his tongue across the slit and reveled in the sound that forced itself from Castiel. And then he started to bob his head up and down, dragging his tongue up the entire length of Cas' dick with each fast movement.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" and with a moan that Dean found ridiculously sexy, Castiel came. Dean kept his lips wrapped firmly around the other man's erection until he stilled. And then he pulled away, making a show of swallowing every last drop.

Dean was caught off guard when Cas drew him close, capturing his lips, as those fingers he loved so much enveloped his own aching erection. Castiel pulled and tugged and caressed until Dean was gasping for breath and _fucking_ trembling. He could feel it building at the base of his spine and he was so close–

"Nonono," Dean groaned when Castiel moved his hand away, the feeling quickly dissipating. When Dean managed to open his eyes, he found Cas grinning at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "Cas, you fucking tease," he growled and pulled himself up so that he was stretched out against Cas' length again. He ducked his head down to attach his lips to the ridiculously chapped one's that belonged to his lover. The kiss was achingly sweet, despite Dean's frustration, and it had Castiel murmuring happily into Dean's mouth.

The saccharine moment ended much too quickly for Dean's liking but he couldn't find it in himself to complain as Cas flipped them over. Especially not with Castiel straddling his hips and unhurriedly running his fingers up and down Dean's sides. Cas' hand dipped down and curled his fingers loosely around Dean's cock. He sucked Dean's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently as his hand jerked up and down. He licked into Dean's mouth, taking every gasp and every moan until Dean's hips were thrashing beneath him.

Dean tried to say Cas' name as he came but it was garbled beneath the groans. He didn't think Cas minded much though because he was muttering happily as he rearranged them into a more comfortable position and pulled the comforter up to cover their bodies. The silence they fell into was welcome, especially since Dean was exhausted now. But no matter how badly he wanted to sleep, he felt like he needed to say something. It took all of thirty minutes for it to come to him.

"Hey, Cas?" Cas hummed in acknowledgement so he continued with, "I love you. A ridiculous amount, actually." He didn't know why but he hadn't really been expecting Cas to say it back. So he was surprised (pleasantly, of course) when Cas did so with the biggest, gummiest smile he'd ever seen on the former angel.

Then Cas said, "I'd also really love to have ice cream for dinner" and Dean couldn't help but kiss him again.


End file.
